jeremyangrybirds3_picturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremy Fight 5
'Jeremy Fight 5 '''is a fighting video game developed by Team Jeremy and published by JeremySoft. Jeremy Fight 5 is the fifth installment to bear the Jeremy Fight name in the video game series of the same name, and sixth installment overall (when counting JeremyToons: Crazy Fight, the "spiritual predeccessor" to the actual series). Gameplay Like in other Jeremy Fight games, the game is a competitive fighting game which the gameplay resembles the gameplay of Super Smash Bros series, but has some differences. ''More coming soon. Development and history The game was stuck in development hell for almost 7 years, before "going gold" in May 6, 2016. Blitz Games, JeremySoft and Activision (2012-2013) First, it was developed by Blitz Games and the development started in 2009. In 2013, After Blitz Games shut down, the development moved to it's "spiritual successors" JeremySoft and Activision. Few months later, the game was announced to be available to large collection of consoles, since Tencent Holdings has took over the distribution rights of the game. The game was promised to be released on even older consoles like PlayStation 2 after Activision took over the publishing rights, and the fans were proud. The rights were eventually gaven to the main distributor JeremySoft. After few weeks after GDC 2014, Super Smash Bros engine was switched to PinkBlue Engine and the files were ported succesfully. In July 2nd, JeremySoft established few localization, porting and game assurance offices to Cologne (Germany) and Hong Kong (China). According to the information displayed in JeremySoft announcement, Cologne studio ports the game to PSVita, Android, iOS, Mars, XCage & Ouya and handles game assurance while Hong Kong studio ports the game to Wii U and handles the localization to Asia. Later, it was announced that beta release date was moved from Christmas Day to Gamescom 2014 (15th of August, 2014), and the music was revealed to be composed by 4 former composers from Rareware and one ex-Crytek composer, along with many other composers as well. Team Jeremy (2015-) At Gamescom 2015 announcement, it was announced that the game is now worked under Team Jeremy. Hideo Kojima, Chris Seavor and many other notable game developers (who developed mods and video games like Newer Super Mario Bros Wii, Project M, Metal Gear Solid, Gravity Rush, Ico, etc etc) are part of the so-called "quarter team" of Team Chu, Team Jeremy. Because of it, many third-party characters were added with permission of the creators of the specific character, even to versions running on rival consoles like Xbox One and PlayStation 4. After Silent Hills got cancelled, Team Jeremy hired Guillermo del Toro as temporary storywriter. After Metal Gear Solid 5 was released, Team Jeremy hired Kojima as part-time game developer and full-time game planner. They also hired the ex-JeremySoft/Interceptor staff from Dambuster Studios, staff who worked on Silent Hills/P.T., and some employees from: * CJ E&M Games, * Koei Tecmo, * Capcom Vancouver, * Nexon, * Sega, * Gameloft, * NetherRealm Studios, * Ubisoft, * Bandai Namco Holdings, * Electronic Arts, * Take-Two Interactive/Rockstar Games, * Inxile Entertainment, * Obsidian Entertainment, * Activision, * Valve Corporation, * Microsoft, * Sony Computer Entertainment, * NVidia, * Razer, * OK Labs, * Crytek, * NanaOn-Sha, * What Pumpkin Studios, * Crystal Dynamics, * Comcept, * Udon Entertainment, * ZeroForce Studios, * Game Freak, * Konami/Kojima Productions, * and Capcom Online Studios. The now-hired staff became full-time employees. Console release announcements and cancellations The PlayStation 4 version was cancelled (while Wii U version was previously cancelled) and the game moved to XCage (XC) and Xbox One. Few months later, the game was announced to be available to large collection of consoles, since JeremySoft has took over the distribution rights of the game. The game was promised to be released on even older consoles like PlayStation 2 after Activision took over the publishing rights, and the fans were proud. This could have been the only game in the Jeremy Fight series to be expanded up to 3 generations of consoles. JeremySoft was announced to port and develop the game for PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 3, Xbox One, Dreamcast, JeremyVast, RandomWorks L600, Android, iOS, GameCube, Rapier Game-Fi, Jeremy Z60, XCage, PlayStation Portable, Xbox 360, Ouya, NVidia Shield, Wii, PlayStation 2, Java ME and Wii U. PlayStation 2, Dreamcast, Nokia N-Gage, Tapwave Zodiac, Gizmondo and GameCube versions were sadly cancelled after they were discontinued. a week after the announcement of JeremySoft's ports, as PlayStation 2, GameCube, JeremyVast, and Dreamcast SDKs were outdated. In Gamescom 2015, the bundle of DLCs known as Jeremy Fight 5.5 was announced, and includes additional characters, enhanced mods and enhanced, additional options, to name a few. As of E3 2015, they have included all submitted/approved fan-made mods into the bundle. The PlayStation 4 and Wii U versions resumed development in November 2015. Sequel Main Article: Jeremy Fight 6 Characters Playable characters * Jeremy * Zarahi * Avery * Rickie * Jay * Nancy * Quinn * Tinny * Larry * Connor.G * Red (Red Bird) * Steve * Bella * Stella (Pink Brid) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Tails * Yumi Yoshimura * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star * Timmy Turner * Eric Cartman * Ami Onuki * Pac Man * Gabriel Garza * Little Guy * Scrat * Maxwell * Ameila * Mavi * The Mane Twelve (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Princess Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Rarity (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Applejack (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) ** Sci-Twi (Human Twilight Sparkle From My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Friendship Games) ** Indigo Zap ** Sour Sweet ** Sunny Flare ** Lemon Zest ** Surgarcoat * 3M * Rayman * Hello Kitty * Crash Bandicoot * Coco Bandicoot * Dr. Neo Cortex * Bob the Minion * Sylvia * Pikachu * Geo Guy * Gree Guy * Bow * Fan * Niamh * Logan Thirtyacre (Super Mario Logan) * Bowser and Charleyyy (Super Mario Logan) * Bowser Junior and Doofy The Dragon (Super Mario Logan) * Lovell Stanton (Super Mario Logan) * Lance Thirtyacre (Super Mario Logan) * Chef Pee Pee (Super Mario Logan) * Joseph (Super Mario Logan) * Cody (Super Mario Logan) * Principal Steinbeck (Super Mario Logan) * Goodman (Super Mario Logan) * Patrick (Super Mario Logan) * Jackie Twu (Super Mario Logan) * Jackie Chu (Super Mario Logan) * Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Logan) * Brooklyn Guy (Super Mario Logan) * Screwball (Super Mario Logan) * Craig The Devil (Super Mario Logan) * Black Yoshi (Super Mario Logan) * Orb Girl * Lily/Lilligant * Bony Ring * Billy and Mandy * Grim Reaper * Johnny Bravo * Cow and Chicken (Cartoon Network's Cow and Chicken) * Finn the Human (Adventure Time) * Jake the Dog (Adventure Time) * Steven Universe * Uncle Grandpa * The Powerpuff Girls * Ed, Edd n Eddy * Chowder (Cartoon Network's Chowder) * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Duck Hunt * Homer Simpson * Firey * R.O.B the Robot * Sheldon J. Plankton * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) * Ms. Pac Man * Xbox Avatar (Xbox 360 and Xbox One version only) * Mii (Wii, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U version only) * Cartoony (Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy Neptune version only) Unlockable characters * Sid * Chuck * Bomb * Kai * Nya * Stella (World Of Timmy) * PaRappa The Rapper * UmJammer Lammy * Cartoon Guy * PJ Berri * Arthur Read * Coco Bandicoot * Sunny Funny * Dave the Minion * 78M * Jeremy's Splat * P9P9P * 1M * TheSB360 * GloriousDUDE * Flippy * Microsoft Sam * Cool Spot * Scratch Cat * Mr. Game And Watch * Digit (Cyberchase) * Snoopy Unplayable characters * Fighting Mii Team/Fighting Avatar Team/Fighting Cartoony Team Bosses * Master Hand * Crazy Hand * Master Core * Polygon Man * Evil Zarahi * Metal Jeremy * Evil Sisters * Ameila's Super Robot * Giga Jeremy * Professor Calamitous * Fighting Polygon Team * The Pink Robot * Galleom * Duon * Bowling Ball Stages Coming soon! Modes Multiplayer VS Mode * 8-Player Smash (Wii U exclusive): In this mode, up to eight players can play in Smash battles, compared to the standard limit of four. Due to system resources, some stages have their behavior modified while in this mode, while other stages cannot be used at all. * Special Smash: The successor to Special Brawl, in this mode players can create custom battles by changing a variety of options, such as making all the fighters metal. Up to 4 players can play in this mode. This mode does not affect records and stats. * Smash Run (DS, 3DS, PSVita, iOS, and Android exclusive): In this mode, up to 4 players have 5 minutes to traverse a large dungeon-like environment, collecting various power-ups and facing enemies from various games. After the time limit, the players fight in a battle utilizing their boosted powers, and can then do subsequent matches with those power-ups. ** Players are also able to have items set to their characters via character customization. * Smash Tour (Wii, Wii U, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Jeremy Z60, and Jeremy Neptune exclusive): Players take control of Miis (Wii and Wii U), Avatar (Xbox 360 and Xbox One), and Cartoony (Jeremy Z60 and Jeremy Neptune) moving along a game board, collecting characters and power-ups in order to win the final match, with each fighter collected acting as one stock. * Tournament Mode: A competitive elimination mode returning from Jeremy Fight 2 and 3, which was released as a downloadable online feature. Single Player * Classic Mode * All-Star Mode * Home-Run Contest * Trophy Rush * Target Blast * Multi-Man Mode * Training Mode * StreetSmash (3DS exclusive) * Event Mode * Special Orders * Trophy Box Trivia * This game has the largest cast of characters. * The developers of Super Smash Bros Brawl mod, Project M, were actually brought to the development team, at one point. They still work on the game as of July 2014. Pictures Coming soon! Category:Video Game